


Voices in My Head

by brianto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is loosing his mind slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in My Head

There are too many voices in my head... I hear them clear as day.

They whisper to me...Incompetent Klutz, you deserved the hit.

At night they tell me...You are a failure. Idiot...Useless.

After every mission they yell at me...You can't do anything right. Time to increase your training, no rest, no more playing around.

While I mediate they laugh at me...You do know everyone hates you...Malice lurks everywhere, around every corner, sharp words and tones makes your brain feel as if on fire.

While I sleep the voices argue among themselves, then shove the knowledge that my parents regret having me into my dreams.

 

As I lay and watch the sky, listening to the planet cry, cold, I hear them...real and ...not in my head, looming over me with red hair " ....You do know you are talking to yourself? "

The voices in my head can come out of my mouth...with my own voice.


End file.
